


cock thingy whatever the fuck

by po3t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Dave, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Frottage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teeth, Tentabulges, Top Karkat, at some point it was dave and not john anymore, but i wrote john too ooc, i blame the mcr fandom, i have a fucking blood kink, i stayed up all night, its 6am, just pure porn, kinda idk, look at that it’s not angst!!, omg, petition to have karkat draw blood more often, this was supposed to be johnkat smut, yeah i AM writing homestuck fanfiction in 2020, you can tell the exact moment that i got so tired i was unable to formulate a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po3t/pseuds/po3t
Summary: How the fuck did you get in this situation? Your thoughts are jumbled, your breath’s coming in quick and you swear someone’s going to walk in and—ohfuckohfuckohfuck— fucking troll teeth ohgod*December 2020 edit* I went back and fixed some of my mistakes and grammar errors.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	cock thingy whatever the fuck

How the fuck did you get in this situation? Your thoughts are jumbled, your breath’s coming in quick and you swear someone’s going to walk in and—ohfuckohfuckohfuck— fucking troll teeth ohgod

“Shit...” A strangled groan sounds from above you. 

You tap in long enough to notice his gaze tracing your face. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dilated. It’s like your own personal staring contest except there’s a severe lack of competitiveness. That much is apparent when he swallows and your eyes instantly latch onto the line of his throat. Not much of a surprise with Karkat fucking Vantas propped on top of you. Your shades would one-hundred percent be fogged up if you actually knew where they were. 

You reach and curl your fingers around the back of his neck into his wiry curls. He lets out a pathetic mewl as your fingers wrap themselves around his horns, before scooping down to capture your bottom lip between his teeth. You moan and resist the urge to throw your head back at the gesture, and maybe just a little bit, at the feeling of sharp prodding and the faint taste of copper. 

He pulls back a bit, and you chase after his lips, before he noses your jaw upwards and begins placing kisses along the sensitive skin of your neck. He stutters every once in a while to lick and suck a mark onto the area. At this point you’re surprised at the lack of hyperventilation. 

A “Nnngh..” sound escapes your lips as his teeth scrape against your collarbone. You catch yourself arching into the sensation and exhale a whine in your throat. You feel the groan he produces more than you actually hear it. Your ears feel plugged, your vision is foggy, all you know right now is himhimhim

He practically keens from above you when you grind up into him. His breath hitches and you can’t do anything but listen. (And maybe chuckle a bit, but whose going to tell you not to?)

The air around you is stuffy and really you shouldn’t be turned on by the air quality, but the thought that you did that. That you and him did that, is quite a fun thought to entertain.

You feel your fingers wrap around his horns to guide him into a kiss. All open-mouthed and filthy, and way wetter than a kiss usually is. You decide to ignore the drool dripping down your cheek and mentally blame it on Karkat. He hitches his hips into yours and you keen. 

You mutter a string of slurred nonsensical bullshit into his ear and pray he gets the message. Clearly he does, cause next thing you know his hand finds itself a home on your hip and fucking holds you there. Unable to grind back into him you lay there pitifully as he pushes into your groin through the thin layer of fabric and— 

“Fuuuck...” You exhale. 

He simply shivers and buries his nose into the crook of your neck, breathing you in. His hands stray from your hips and up onto your waist. Your shirt rolled up in a way that would be uncomfortable in any other situation, but right now it’s the least of your worries. Especially once his fingers slide under the cloth and trail over your nipples. You feel yourself flinch at the light contact.

There’s a slight halt in his movements in response to your bodies sensitivity. Karkat lifts his head to meet your gaze, but you refuse to make eye contact, instead focusing on horn in the far corner. He gently glides his fingers back to your nipples, tentatively pinching and twisting them, gauging your reaction. You grip the sheets beneath your fingers and fight the urge to cover your eyes as they slip shut, a whimper trailing not as far behind. 

And god that really should be painful, but it’s just not. 

He hums a little surprised “oh.” And then slowly aligns your hips again and presses back down. 

“shit” You whine, your vocal cords betraying you as it cracks and trembles on the ‘i’ 

He pushes your shirt up more and brings his mouth down to the buds on your chest. You shiver when his breath makes contact with the skin there, and feel your mouth hang open in a moan when his tongue ghosts over it. He gently licks and sucks at it, swirling his tongue around in a motion that should be cringing you out, but you’re too fucking far gone right now. He trades one for the other and repeats the process. 

You’re not one to typically be loud, sure you make noise, but it’s never like this. You’re holding back whimpers and gentle exhales at every avenue and street sign. And god, this along with the steady heat pooling in your groin, you as if you’re about to burst. 

As if he read your mind, Karkat pushes himself up with a little popping sound before leaning back to fumble with your belt buckle. You quickly maneuver your hand down there to return the favour once your mind registers what he’s doing. Now really, it’s not the smoothest process with two inexperienced hands fumbling around down there but you somehow manage to rid yourself of your pants and boxers, leaving you both half naked.

He leans down to kiss you and in the process smother your cock with his unsheathed bulge. It’s an odd feeling, slimy and a little bit sticky. Fortunately, your dick seems to have taken a liking to it. Especially once Karkat’s got himself wrapped around you and fucking squeezing. 

“Nggh...” 

Your hips stutter at the sensation and you make a feeble attempt to pull Karkat closer, as if that’d even be possible. You’re surprised you two aren’t merged together at this point. He’s panting in your ear and mumbling out your name. You’ve reduced him to this, he’s not the angry fucker you have always known him to be. He’s desperate and loud, definitely loud. God. 

A quiet groan rushes by your roadblock when his bulge tentatively slides away from your groin and around the underside of your balls. Gently massaging there before migrating a bit lower and subsequently teasing your entrance. You freeze for a moment, his clawed hand gently slides itself over your hips encouraging you to settle the fuck down. The kiss that follows the actions helps, as you feel most the tension leave after he pulls away, not before nipping at your bottom lip again. (And maybe drawing blood again, but you’re not going to tell him that, cause then he’ll stop.)

You force yourself to relax as his bulge presses into you. Already slick and thin enough, allowing him to prep you. His mouth finds its way to your cheek, your chin, he noses and kisses the underside of your jaw and sucks little marks onto the supple skin, allowing you a few moments to accommodate the new sensation. Although it takes a while for you to fully relax. 

He flicks his eyes up to your own and you meet his gaze, your mouth quirks upwards in an amused smirk when you take note of the small pants he’s unable to suppress. Your head take the initiative and nods down at Karkat. He returns the nod before he lifts and props himself up settling his hands on the mattress on either side of your head.

Your hands fly upwards blindly to grip his horns when he finally slides all the way in. 

“fuck...” You mutter, only gripping tighter. His breath hitches and a whimper escapes him. You chance a glance at the troll and take note of the shade of his flushed ears and the way you can feel like heartbeat through his horns. god fuck

His bulge starts moving around inside you and you squirm. 

God that’s weird

Your legs curl around each other behind Karkat and you gently press his hips forward, further into you. You throw your head back and- 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-“ 

Your slew of incoherent mumbling is cut short when he take initiative and plunges into you. A high pitched whimper escapes you at that and one of your hand flys up to your mouth, leaving you clutching onto only one of his horns. 

His bulge seems to have a mind of its own at this point and starts out a steady rhythm. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying every minute of this. Karkats mouth finds its way to your collarbone and his teeth sink in unexpectedly. 

“Oh sh-mmhgffd” You muffle the rest of that sentence, and focus of the slow trickle of blood, and the steady heat growing in your abdomen. His rhythm grows faster and harder and you’re left a moaning miserable mess, completely at the mercy of his cock thingy whatever the fuck—bulge. 

Your body alerts you when he hits that spot you squirm and your eyes slip shut enclosing you in white-hot heat and ripping a loud whine from the back of your throat. A few more pounds and your absolutely fucked through-and-through. You’re abdomen tenses up and your orgasm hits you head on and hard. And you spill over yourself and part of his stomach. 

He hisses out a warning before a particularly hard thrust before he’s gone, releasing inside you. His weak little noodle arms lose the battle of strength to his body and he collapses onto you. You’re both heaving in the humid air and way closer to hyperventilating than you were before this whole ordeal. You’re left seeing stars behind your eyelids in the aftermath of your shared orgasms. 

“Well...” You swallow a dry lump in your throat, allowing yourself a moment to think. 

“That’s one way to pass the time” You exhale.

He only groans and buries his face further into your hickey invested neck. Your fingers are still curled around one of his candy-corn horns.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this was my first time writing smut that wasn’t legit 300 words


End file.
